Traditional field effect transistors (FET's) are familiar conventional devices commonly incorporated as a fundamental building block into the intricate circuitry of integrated circuit (IC) chips. A single IC chip may feature many thousands to millions of FET's, along with other passive components such as resistors and capacitors, interconnected by conductive paths. FET's operate by varying the resistivity of a channel in a channel region separating a source and a drain. Carriers flow from the source to the drain through the channel in proportion to the variation in electrical resistivity. Electrons are responsible for channel conduction in n-channel FET's and, in p-channel FET's, holes are responsible for conduction in the channel. The output current of the FET is varied by application of a voltage to an electrostatically-coupled gate electrode located above the channel region between the source and drain. A thin gate dielectric insulates the gate electrode electrically from the channel region. A small change in gate voltage can cause a large variation in the current flowing from the source to the drain.
FET's can be classified into horizontal architectures and vertical architectures. Horizontal FET's exhibit carrier flow from source to drain in a direction parallel to the horizontal plane of the substrate on which they are formed. Vertical FET's exhibit carrier flow from source to drain in a direction vertical to the horizontal plane of the substrate on which they are formed. Because channel length for vertical FET's does not depend on the smallest feature size resolvable by lithographic equipment and methods, vertical FET's can be made with a shorter channel length than horizontal FET's. Consequently, vertical FET's can switch faster and possess a higher power handling capacity than horizontal FET's.
Carbon nanotubes are nanoscale high-aspect-ratio cylinders consisting of hexagonal rings of carbon atoms that have been proposed for use in forming hybrid devices, such as FET's. Carbon nanotubes efficiently conduct in their conducting form and act as a semiconductor in their semiconductor form. Horizontal FET's have been fabricated using a single semiconducting carbon nanotube as a channel region and forming ohmic contacts at opposite ends of the carbon nanotube extending between a gold source electrode and a gold drain electrode situated on the surface of a substrate. A gate electrode is defined in the substrate underlying the carbon nanotube and generally between the source and drain electrodes. The exposed surface of the substrate is oxidized to define a gate dielectric between the buried gate electrode and the carbon nanotube. Such horizontal FET's should switch reliably while consuming significantly less power than a comparable silicon-based device structure due to the small dimensions of the carbon nanotube. Although successfully formed under laboratory conditions by manipulating single carbon nanotubes using an atomic force microscope, these horizontal FET device structures are incompatible with mass production techniques.
What is needed, therefore, is a vertical FET structure incorporating one or more semiconducting carbon nanotubes as a channel region that is compliant with mass production techniques for IC chips.